


Half Agony Half Hope

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	Half Agony Half Hope

“You fainted,” Dick said, and Jason blinked at him, bleary and aching. “Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t need to go to such extremes.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason said, automatic, and without any memory of the event. 

Dick still just looked amused, sitting on the chair next to him. “I just saved your life, you could be a little more gracious.”

Jason just stared at him and Dick shrugged. “Other miracles have happened.”

“Sure,” Jason said doubtfully. 

“You can rest here as long as you like,” Dick said, rising in one fluid motion and Jason tried not to stare when he did. He tried not to think about the miracle he’d like to happen.

But Dick stopped in the door, hand on the frame as he looked over his shoulder. “And you do, by the way.”

“Do what?” Jason asked. 

“Have my attention,” Dick said and Jason stared. “You said some very interesting things before you passed out,” and then he left, leaving Jason sitting, half in dread and half in hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically shortly after writing this I realized Jason's last line was very similar to Wentworth's Letter from Persuasion and as I'm convinced Jason is an Austen fan now I can't unsee that.


End file.
